Animazia
by allusia16
Summary: Dorian and Kennex take down a doctor who has created dangerous android animals. After taking her down, they meet Persephone, a genetically engineered android who can activate the android animals with different voice patterns. Dorian has forbidden feelings for Persephone who may be dangerous. Will their love build them or break them as Persephone must do what she's programed to do?


1

(Prologue)

_Project Persephone. Android Model 2828. Synthetic soul updated… body functions updated…hormonal levels updated… combat levels updated… communications updated…remote signal updated._

_Primary mission: Activate Animazia…_

_Animazia is two words into one. Animal and Azia. Azia Denato is my mother, creator. She created me to feel and to care for her. She was also my birth mother. She genetically altered me in her stomach then once I was born and old enough, she altered me some more. She programmed me to love her and help her. That's what I did. I served her and did as was told. I loved her. She told me that my purpose was being a remote control that powered electronics once I was able to understand its system; the way it was designed. I had this receiver in the back of my throat. I had different scream patterns, thousands of patterns that activated different things. She took me to her warehouse and she showed me animals. Animals that were androids beneath the skin: the Animazia. She told me it was a way for keeping pets alive, animals forever. People could be happier with pets that lived forever. I believed her. I trusted her when she showed me cats and dogs and birds and small rodents. They reacted to touch and sound and urinated every so hour or so. They even had…souls. So they could feel what their masters felt. You could program them to be guards for security purposes or just social pets._

_I never asked why she had created bears and lions and wolves and a few prehistoric animals that have been gone for quite some time. My mission was to love her and take care of her. When she told me police would be coming for her I was afraid, but then I got angry. _

_"Hush now child. I have done wrong and now I must pay for it, but I will not go down quietly. You will be put to sleep. When you wake up you will have files programmed into your system telling you what you must do. Good bye my child. I love you so very much."_

_"I love you…mother."_

_And everything was silent. Systems shutting down. Nighty night._

_John Kennex and his partner, Dorian, had apprehended Dr. Azia Denato a robotics engineer, who had been creating poisonous spiders, hornets, and wasps to fly around and kill any robotic competitors she had in the city. She was rich and powerful and had many secret allies. At the moment John and Dorian were instructed to search around Denato's mansion, with a small team of MX's, to find any more prototypes of the insects._

_"God can you believe this. Now we are making weapons out of bugs. What will they think of next?" John said with bitterness in his tone as his eyes scanned the halls. Dorian smirked._

_"I think the problem is that you hate bugs." he said keeping his eyes peeled. His facial recognition sensors glowed a bit as he scanned numerous items in the house. John scoffed._

_"No. Definitely not afraid of spiders." he said a bit defensively. He saw something on the wall and looked away before double taking. His eyes pushed together and he tilted his head as he drew closer to the wall._

_Dorian saw what he was looking at and edged over towards him. It was a gold rimmed portrait of a young woman. She had ebony colored skin and long black brunette waves. She had a beautiful smile and maroon colored eyes. She was posed for a portrait, her body facing the left and her legs facing the opposite direction. She looked to be in her early twenties and was quiet beautiful. Dorian could not take his eyes off the picture._

_"That can't be Denato." John said. Dorian shook his head confirming his suspicions. The sensors in his face lit up._

_"No. This is Persephone Denato, Azia Denato's only daughter." he told. John nodded._

_"What do the files say on her?" he asked. John kept his blue eyes on her maroon colored eyes as he looked for information._

_"There are no files on her. Just that she was born 23 years ago. Judging from her eyes, she is probably and android or genetically altered." he told. John looked at him caught off guard by his words._

_"She could be somewhere in the house." he told. Dorian nodded and John did as well. "Let's start looking." John walked further down the house before turning a hall and disappearing. Dorian looked back up at the picture taking in every detail of the woman. She was… magnificent in his eyes. She was prettier then Stahl and she was quite a sight to look at. In the back of his mind he really hoped to meet this woman. She may be needed in the future. There are still other robots that Dr. Denato had created and the woman would not have held them in her mansion. Was Persephone in her life? Was she dead?_

_Without much thought, Dorian lifted his hand and slowly pressed his finger towards the lips of the painted figure. When he did this he could feel a small draft from the other side. That meant there was a crack, a door maybe. The young android would hate to disturb such a picture but he had to. He lifted the portrait off the wall and gently placed it on the floor. Slowly he placed both hands on the wall and began to feel around it. A few inches to his right was a straight line. He followed the line until he noticed it outlined a door. He gently pushed on it and slowly it slid in then towards the side. Now Dorian was left with a dark hall. He wasn't afraid though. He couldn't detect anything from the darkness. Once he took a step row after row of lights cut on. There were two lights that created a row into the darkness. _

_Dorian moved inside, his gun up and looking around. As he moved he began to detect a presence further down the hall. As he moved he noticed the walls and the ceilings. All of them were colored on with pencils and crayon. It was as if a child had been coloring. There was more color then white, he noticed. This must have been Persephone's doing when she was younger. 'How did she get on the ceiling?' he thought to himself. Dorian also noticed as he moved deeper down the hall, the drawings also became a bit more mature, sophisticated almost. It was as if these walls told her story, her child hood. _

_He now sensed something was up ahead and he went speculation to alert. He finally reached the end of the hall and he was now inside a room. A perfect square room. It was a cloudy greyish blue color, the walls, and there was nothing in the area but an examination. A black body bag was also on top of it. _

_Dorian looked around more to make sure the room was secure. He noticed that dust outlines of furniture were everywhere in the room. Someone had lived here, obviously, and moved out. Maybe it was because the cops were coming. Dorian finally placed his gun in its holster and moved towards the examination table. He was slow as he did this and once he was right in front of the bag, he took the zipper of it and pulled down. 'Like pealing a banana almost', Dorian thought, but what was inside shocked him._

_Pale black skin and hair was what he noticed first before unzipping the entire bag. It was her, Persephone Denato. She looked dead, her eyes closed, and she was in a blue diver's suit. The shoulder blades and knee pads were blue however. Her hair was in a long braid and her hands were crossed over her chest as if she were a sleeping vampire. Dorian remained still as he scanned her. She was an android, but something was different about her. She was not like any model he had seen. And he was unsure if she was dangerous or not. He could read a receiver signal emitting in the back of her throat. This puzzled Dorian, but that told him something._

_The signal was operable, and so was she. Now he just needed to know how to cut her on…_

_Someone was here. People were in my house. Thieves, are they thieves? I should wake up, mother gave me the ability to wake up and sleep on my own. I heard footsteps in my room. There someone here. A man, testosterone, but he is like me, maybe. I am unsure._

_"Dorian what you down there!" a loud voice yelled although it was different. They will look at the walls, the pictures I drew when I was young. Oh how embarrassing. Boys were looking at my pictures!_

_"It's fine. Give me a second." The voice told. Dorian is his name. I had to wake up. And so I did. My eyes snapped opened and I was met with blue eyes and a chocolate face. I sat up quickly and looked at the man dangerously. He backed up and raised his arms; his eyes were calm and gentle._

_He started speaking, but I couldn't understand him. My translator must have set to default. He was speaking gibberish. My tongue had a scanner that could pick up on languages. The only word I understood was Dorian. He must have been introducing himself. I slowly hopped off the table and Dorian did not move from his spot. He spoke once more and I didn't understand. Like mother, if I didn't understand I grew frustrated. I moved up to him some more and without hesitation I kissed him, inserting my mouth into his and searching for his tongue. If our tongues touched, then I could understand all the languages the other person can speak…_

_The woman had activated herself and this shocked Dorian beyond belief. That isn't possible. She got off the table and Dorian kept his arms raised._

_"I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Dorian." he said calmly. The woman just stared at him. "It's alright. I am a cop. I'm Dorian."_

_The woman didn't seem to be a threat, but she was walking up to him. He was glad he told John to stay away. He wanted to witness this woman by himself. What happened next caught him off guard. She took his face in her small, warm hands, and kissed him. Hi eyes widened as he felt her hot tongue pulse in his own mouth touching his own. No training had prepared him for this and he felt his mind blank and command his body without his programmed conscious to stop it. He gripped her legs quickly and lifted her off the ground before moving her back onto the table so now she was sitting down, legs locked around his. He kissed her back hungrily and didn't think about anything else. Her lips were warm and so was her body. It was like she was never off to begin with. She was something else…_

_I was not expecting the android to act so quickly. He already had me on the table kissing me back. Hormonal levels had grown. He had feelings, a synthetic soul like me. I removed my lips from his panting softly just as he was. Our eyes stayed locked and I remembered what he had said to me earlier before kissing me._

_"Hello Dorian…I'm Persephone."_


End file.
